Untitled
by bloodpirate
Summary: My first Good Omens fic. mm content AziraphaleCrowley (I apologise if there's a double posting. I don't understand this thing XD)


Good Omens, PG-13, Aziraphale/Crowley Disclaimer: I don't own Good Omens or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this... Blah blah blah  
  
In the early hours of the morning, in the plush surroundings of an elegant living room, the angel and the demon slumped on the sofa, laughing drunkenly. Crowley took another swig from the open bottle that rested on the coffee table. Aziraphale gave an inebriated grunt and Crowley passed the bottle to him, his fingers innocently brushing the angel's. Aziraphale downed the last of the liquor and lay back against the sofa. ".Bugger. What was I just saying?" he slurred. "Hmm? Oh, er, something about, er, oh yeah, me working for the dark forces and that", came the reply. "Oh yeah", the angel said. "I was gonna ask you about that. I've known you for millennia and I still don't actually know what you actually do. Y'know, like, day-to-day and stuff?" The demon shifted in his seat to look at his companion. "Oh y'know, the usual; promoting smoking to the public, hiding socks so people can never find a pair, y'know, pure evil" "But doesn't it all get a bit, y'know, bloody boring?" asked the angel, slouching in his seat. "I thought evil was s'posed to be fun!" Crowley propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, mischief is always fun, and promoting alcoholism is always an excuse to get pissed," he said. "But y'know what I've never done that we're encouraged to do?" "Wha'?" asked Aziraphale. "I've never seduced an angel", Crowley said, grinning. "Now THAT would be fun!" Aziraphale laughed raucously. "Oh Crowley m'dear! You don't half make me laugh!" Crowley frowned. "No, Azi. I'm serious." The angel stopped laughing to study the demon's face. A glint in Crowley's eye told him that he was indeed serious.and it wasn't just any angel he'd set his sights on. "Er, Crowley? You're not.?" he faltered. "You're not thinking of.?" His words were cut short as he felt Crowley's hand rest on his knee. Crowley edged closer to the angel. "C'mon Az! Haven't you ever thought about you and me?" He moved closer still and turned to face the bewildered angel, who swallowed nervously, but as he looked into Crowley's beseeching eyes, he couldn't help but think how beautiful the demon was. "Crowley, I." Aziraphale began. "We can't- it's just wrong". "Why is it wrong?" questioned a suddenly sober Crowley. "Don't you realise how long I've wanted to tell you this? I've wanted you for thousands of years. If you admit that you don't want me, I'll leave it alone but if not then no one else matters. What's to stop us?" Aziraphale struggled to find the words. "Crowley, I.it's not that I don't.It's just.we're from different worlds. It'd never be accepted.but damn- you're beautiful." Crowley smiled tearfully. "Screw everyone else. It's just you and me." He reached forward to touch the angel's cheek. Aziraphale tried to resist but he let Crowley's fingers stroke his skin. "Crowley? This isn't just some thing to make you popular with your work- buddies is it? I'm not a job, am I? Crowley pushed himself away from the angel. "How could you think that?! Don't you know that this isn't a scam to try and get you into bed to succeed at my job? Bloody hell! I..I..I love you!" Aziraphale gasped. "Crowley .I don't know what to say. I.. I love you too and I always have! I thought you'd take the piss if I told you", he blushed. Crowley took the angel's face in his hands. "Angel, I'd never do that to you." Crowley pressed his lips gently against the angel's and kissed him softly. Aziraphale responded to the pressure and kissed back. Crowley's fingers became entwined in the angel's hair as he kissed him deeply, pushing him down onto the sofa. A voice boomed out from across the room, very suddenly, startling the pair. With the shock, Crowley has bitten down a little to hard with his tiny, snakelike fangs and a single drop of ruby red blood adorned Aziraphale's lip. "What the bloody Hell is going on here?" the Metatron snarled. The pair turned to face the source of the voice and the pair of glaring eyes. A unanimous reply sounded from both of the lovers. "Bugger."  
  
Be gentle- this is my first submission.. 


End file.
